Los emos
thumb los emos se cortan porque. hay simples rasones y son estos: Se cortan para que la gente vea el daño que les hace sentimentalmente, se cortan para enseñarles ya que los sentimientos no se pueden ver No se cortan las venas pero si los brazos, piernas, cara, todo el cuerpo en si. Tampoco morirían al cortarse las venas horizontalmente porque se desangrarían muy lentamente, los emo mas extremistas si lo hacen 'todos dos los sábados, pasadas las 16, cientos de adolescentes vestidos de negro, con sus ojos maquillados, los flequillos en el ojo y la mirada triste, pueblan las inmediaciones de la plaza Rodríguez Peña, situada en la calle Rodríguez Peña entre Paraguay y Marcelo T. de Alvear, frente al Ministerio de Cultura y Educación.' 'Se trata de una nueva e inquietante tribu urbana, los "emos" (abreviatura de ''emotional '', en inglés), que cuenta con cultores en todo el mundo y que cada día gana nuevos adeptos en la Capital.' 'Debido a sus estrafalarios peinados y su andar afeminado, los "emos" muchas veces son comparados con los "metrosexuales" (hombres que cuidan mucho su estética, y terminan brindando un aspecto femenino).' 'Nahuel, un "emo" que ayer estaba en la plaza Rodríguez Peña, contó: "Todos los sábados hay peleas entre las distintas tribus. A nosotros siempre nos buscan para pegarnos por nuestro aspecto, un poco afeminado".' 'En general, los "emos" son muy delgados y se dejan el pelo largo, para ocultar sus rostros. "Usamos los cabellos en el ojo para mostrar que una parte de la sociedad nos da vergüenza. No queremos que esa parte de la sociedad, que no nos gusta, nos vea", afirmó Matías.' '"No queremos cambiar el mundo; sabemos que eso no tiene sentido", aclaró otro "emo".' 'Los "emos" se definen como personas sensibles. El mundo que los rodea no los comprende y, quizá por eso, tienden a victimizarse. Frases como "la gente nos discrimina" o "¿Por qué me dejaste?" son frecuentes entre los "emos".' 'El psicólogo Miguel Espeche explicó a LA NACION: "Expresar un estado del alma, y hacerlo de manera compartida es mejor que corroerse en soledad y estallar en patologías graves. A la vez, lo que se expresa, como en el caso de los grupos de jovencitos que juegan con rituales extraños a los ojos de lo normal, puede ser muy triste y dar cuenta de una imagen de una gran desolación, rabia o un gran miedo".' 'La mayoría de los "emos" consultados por LA NACION admitieron que se llevan muy mal con sus padres y que casi no tienen diálogo con ellos. "Ellos no nos entienden", dicen.' 'En este sentido, Espeche alertó: "Los padres tienen que ser capaces de ofrecerles a sus hijos un lugar en el mundo con algo más de luz que el que estos muchachos sienten tener para ellos".' 'Los "emos" escuchan grupos musicales como My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco y 30 Seconds to Mars, que centran sus canciones en sentimientos como el amor, el odio y la desilusión. Estos grupos son fuertemente impulsados por MTV.' 'En un principio, el ''emo-core ''fue un subgénero musical que nació en los 80 en Washington DC, como un desprendimiento del punk. Los grupos pioneros fueron Rites of Spring, Embrace y Gray Matter, entre otros. Sin embargo, los grupos que hoy se conocen como "emos" tienen poco que ver con aquellos ignotos pioneros.' Archivo:[[Ejemplo.jpg]]